dunefandomcom-20200223-history
Ajax
Ajax (c. 1267 BG-201 BG) was one of the original twenty Titans, who died at the start of the Butlerian Jihad. Even among the Titans Ajax was known for his brutality and violent tendencies. He gained much of his reputation during the Time of Titans, when the first First Hrethgir Rebellion took place on Walgis, a planet he ruled. After crushing the rebellion, Ajax wiped out the planet's entire population in a prolonged fit of rage. Ajax partner of the time, the Titan Hecate was disgusted and alarmed by his actions, and departed into uncharted space, not wanting anything more to do with the Titans. Before the Butlerian Jihad, Ajax was on Earth overseeing the erection of the Victory of the Titans monument. While there, he suspected about a slave instigation by human bosses. He executed Ohan Freer because he suspected him. Rebellion During the Rebellion of Earth, Ajax resided in a cymek body-fabrication pavilion atop one of the capital city's seven hills. With his best gladiator-form with flamethrowers and six legs, he descended and joined by a group of neos and sentinel robots in a defensive circle against a howling mob. The humans swept toward them like waves after waves, even though they saw their certain death. While the line of neo-cymek defenders surged forward breaking the first charge of the frenzied rebels, and the sentinel robots moved back to a new position higher on the hill, Ajax climbed onto a flying construction platform and cruised toward the Forum Plaza where he saw the Titans' frieze controlled as a weapon by the trustee Iblis Ginjo; swarms of rebels with cables and small explosives tore down the pillars that held the majestic statues of the Titans. Suddenly Ajax's platform was shattered by a rocket. Ginjo called the mobs to swarm the wounded Titan who fought them off with flailing artificial limbs, and finally levered himself onto his damaged legs. Mobsters crawled over the bodies of their fallen comrades and kept coming; before he could recalibrate his optic threads Ginjo removed a rocket from the damaged frieze and launched it manually damaging Ajax's leg who shifted and thrashed knocking the oncoming mobsters; he stomped on and plowed through anyone who stood in his path, hundreds of them who pummeled his cymek body with primitive weapons without harming him; he climbed the mural to reach Ginjo with his four limbs, while he thrashed with the remaining one. Death Then a slave dropped an explosive that detonated on the sculptured wall, making the Titan tilt while more crawled onto his back and damaged his components with cutters and heat sticks. Then his neurelectric conduits were severed. The humans who mounted him snapped the control fibers leading from his protected brain canister, effectively paralyzing him. He slammed to the ground crushing shouting slaves; Ginjo ordered where to peel the armor casing where his brain canister was removed; with a cudgel, Ginjo smashed the canister down, his followers rushing in to help, pounding and beating and smashing, until the canister and brain became a pulpy gray matter mixed with electrafluid. Witnessing the death of one of the Titans, word swept through the streets. Appearances *''Dune: The Butlerian Jihad'' *''Dune: The Machine Crusade'' *''Dune: The Battle of Corrin'' category:cymeks Category:Titans Category:Males